If I Surrender
by SalteyJam
Summary: When Naru is leaving for Englad, what will Mai do? One shot


**_Hey this fic is inspired by Tina Arena's song called 'Let Me In'_**

* * *

 ** _Would you let me in?_**

I walked into SPR's office with two minutes to spare. _Yes! I was actually on time for once!_ Now Naru wouldn't be able to relish in telling me off for being late again. _Serves him right_ , I thought as I smirked to myself. All too soon I heard the request for tea from Naru's office and I sighed as I headed to make some for him.

"Yes boss!" I answered, yet I cursed him under my breath. Once the tea is ready I gave my signature knock on his office door and waited for my boss to reply.

"Yes.", he plainly responds so I let myself in. I look at Naru as I carry his tea over to him. He is intently reading documents that are laid out over his desk. He doesn't look up as he looks straight toward the tea I laid down on his desk and grabs it, taking a soothing sip. He sat back on his seat and rubbed his temple. Looking at him like this, reminds me that he's only 17 years old.

"Are you okay boss? You seem stressed. Something bothering you" I questioned.

"I'm fine, Mai. You can go now." He sternly replied.

 _Well, Excuse me! I was just trying to help but no; you have to shut me down! Jeez, why do I even bother with him! He is so rude! I'm never going to get through to him, am I? It's hopeless. But I can't just give up. I won't. He'll let me in some day!_

 ** _Help me remember?_**

 _I need to see his smile again. Just one more time. I've got to remember how it feels when his smile warms my heart and melts my body on the spot. I know he's a good person. Sure, he's a narcissistic jerk, but he's is still a good person. Like that time he helped the women who lost her daughter Tomiko. When he cheered me up in the well, he's always there for me when I need him. I love all the sides to him._

All these thoughts ran through my head as I went to leave his office. Just as my hand reached the handle I heard Naru call out.

"Mai, wait" he stood from his seat and took a few steps toward me as I turned back to face him.

"You asked me if something was wrong. I have to tell you some news" he paused for a moment and looked at me with an unreadable expression before continuing.

"SPR is moving to England" he dropped the bomb on me. I was speechless, and not in the good way. I had no words to describe the anguish that hit me and sorrow that rushed through me as I tried to keep it together.

"O-oh…" I tried to sound composed. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Obviously, we would hire a new assistant there, so I'm afraid your services will be no longer required" he stated nonchalantly.

"O-okay", I was too dumbfounded to sound even semi-intelligent. "W-when do you leave?" I tried not to sound desperate to know the answer.

"One week" he stared intently at me as I solemnly replied in a whisper,

"Well…I….I'll go make you some more tea", I practically ran out of the office not realising that I had just brought him some. I was looking for any excuse to run away from that situation. I reached the kitchen and stared blankly at the teabags.

 ** _Now I know nothing lasts forever._**

I stared off into space as all I could think about was Naru leaving. My head hung low as I leant on the kitchen bench. I tried to hold back the tears but despite my best efforts they started flowing. I shook my head to try and stop but the tears were relentless. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of SPR's office as I started to sob.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was the day before Naru was to leave for England. The day I had run out of SPR, I had called him once I had calmed down; to tell him I had gone home sick. I don't know if he bought it, he seemed pretty annoyed. We haven't really talked since, not that Naru is one for talking. It was near the end of the work day when I was at my wits end. I marched over to Naru to get some answers.

"Well, today's my last day, Naru" I said in a pretend cheerful tone. I got no response in return. _Isn't he going to say goodbye! How dare he be so rude!_ "What time do you leave tomorrow?" I waited for his response; every excruciating second that passed was killing me in anticipation.

"5:00 AM" he stated.

"Oh….I guess this is goodbye then…."I waited for his response.

"Yes. You've done a good job Mai, good luck for the future" he nodded at me.

 _That's all I get? A nod! No! Not after all I've been through. Not after you made me fall for you! It's not fair! It's so easy for you to leave me behind. To never think of me again. But what about me? I can't live in torment over you for the rest of my life. If I don't say something now, I'll never know for sure!_

"Don't go Naru!" he looked at me with a shocked expression as my eyes widened at my abruptness, but I couldn't stop myself.

"You can't leave. Not yet. Not...yet" I whispered as I drifted off into despair.

"Why not, Mai?" Naru came closer toward me and stared at me intently as he asked me this.

 ** _Would you let me in?_**

 _Even if he never loves me back. Even if we never see each other again, I have to tell him now. I dream of the day when he would love me back, break down those walls that surround him, and share his truths with me, his demons, and his dreams._ All of my courage welled up as I answered his question.

"Because I love you!" I told him. I can't believe I told him. I stood frozen stiff as I was mortified at what I'd just said.

I looked anywhere but at Naru, my face flushing a shade of red. My heart was beating so drastically that I hadn't noticed Naru approach me. When I looked up at him and went to speak I was interrupted.

"N-Na…" before I could finish his lips were on my own as he pulled me close to him. I melted into his touch. _I think I'm dreaming._ He kissed me passionately as I surrendered to him, with my full heart and soul.

 ** _If I surrender?_**

He pulled back and looked at me before smiling that gorgeous, once in a lifetime smile of his.

"I know." He answered my confession, "Me too", he smiled. At first I couldn't tell if he was talking about loving himself, but then judging from his smile I thought it was something more.

"I'll say it plainly so you understand." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I like you, Mai" he held me close once again.  
"But aren't you leaving tomorrow, Naru?" I desperately asked, extremely confused by this point.

"I just made that up so I could hear you say the truth. That you're interested in an extremely handsome and intelligent man" he smirked.

My blood boiled in anger.

"Naru! How could you! I can't believe yo-"I was interrupted once again when he kissed me for the second time. All of my anger floated away as I held him close and smiled.

He was such a jerk.


End file.
